


On Target?

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	On Target?

She'd been practicing on the firing range. Michelle Lee, proving to be about as competent with a gun as she had been with a knife.

As with her knife throwing act of a few months back, which had so nearly cost him his life, Gibbs was just as equally unimpressed with her shooting skills.

"You can actually see the target, right?" he asked her, barely concealing his sarcasm.

"Yes, Sir." Lee replied, after missing with five straight shots.

"Well then maybe you ought to try hitting it."

Again with the sarcasm. It was hardly making Michelle feel any easier.

"Sir, I am trying." she said, growing all the more flustered, recalling too just how much she knew he hated it when she called him "Sir".

"You're "trying" all right. My patience." whispered Gibbs under his breath. 

If Michelle had heard he didn't really care. Ziva David, who was there also, certainly did and shook her head, feeling more than a little sorry for the young Asian woman.

"I am usually better than this." Michelle explained.  
The truth was, having Gibbs there was making her nervous.

Gibbs waved his hand about, beckoning Michelle to come closer. Standing in his shadow, as he stood towering above her, she shuffled, uncomfortably, as he spoke.

"Someday, in the field, your life and maybe the lives of others are going to depend on how straight you can shoot and you being better with a gun than you are now. Someday you might have to kill someone."

"I hope not."

"But if ever you do, I don't want it to be the wrong guy. So it might be an idea to actually hit what you're aiming at."

Gibbs jabbed a thumb towards the targets at the far end of the range. "Try again. Once more."

Ziva at least was sympathetic and helpful. "Michelle, remember, hold your breath and gently squeeze the trigger."

Michelle nodded, took up her stance and took aim at the target. She was so focused she never even registered the photo of Bin Laden's head pasted on it. DiNozzo's handiwork, obviously.

"OK. Breathe and squeeze. Right, this time, I'll nail it."

Michelle loosed off five more shots. Two just clipped the target. The other three embedded themselves in the wall behind.  
Michelle lowered her weapon, and her head, in shame.

Gibbs had had enough. he turned to Ziva. "This is what happens when you give a Lawyer a gun."

He strode off, leaving his words stinging in Michelle's ears. It would have hurt less if he'd just "Gibbs slapped" her hard.

"What do I have to do to make that guy want me around?" asked Michelle, miserably.

"Don't worry Michelle. It's not like he's going to kill you just for being a Lawyer or a bad shot now is he." Ziva replied.

Michelle shook her head. "I wouldn't put it past him."


End file.
